Replica Forces
The Replica Forces are elite, cloned soldiers designed by Armacham Technology Corporation under the auspices of Project Perseus. The Replicas were raised in response to a Department of Defense directive for Armacham to develop genetically engineered super soldiers that could be telepathically controlled by Paxton Fettel. They are the key antagonists of the series along with Alma Wade. They are the main enemies of the games F.E.A.R. F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, as well as secondary enemies in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate and F.3.A.R.. They are voiced by Mark Lund. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon - Variant VI Replica Forces are made up of cloned "super soldiers" who operate under the psychic control of Paxton Fettel as part of the Perseus project; It is stated that there is one battalion, or about 1000 to 1500, Replica Soldiers created. They comprise the bulk of the opposition the F.E.A.R. Point Man encounters. They have no special psychic abilities aside from their ability to receive orders, but their considerable military training (or more accurately, programming) is on par with Delta Force operatives. In conflicts between human ATC security forces and the Replicas (which are witnessed by the Point Man), the Replicas easily out-flank and decimate their enemies due to inhumanly fast reflexes, mobility, and targeting accuracy. Replica soldiers guarding the Vault at the very end of F.E.A.R. have a red, white, and black uniform paired with white masks with glowing yellow eyes. These soldiers are referred to as Replica Elite Soldiers. They can survive somewhat more damage than standard Replicas soldiers, and some carry MP-50 Repeating Cannons as their means of offense. All Replica forces are programmed to "shut down" in response to the death of their commander. During the final levels of F.E.A.R. inside the Vault, the Point Man can see a squad of Replica Elite Soldiers heading towards him, but shortly after, when the Point Man kills Paxton Fettel point-blank, they stand in a trance-like state, the slight swaying of their bodies to signify their breathing. A phone message left by Charles Habegger also states that Replicas "do not think for themselves." Their behavior and language closely emulates human emotions such as anger, surprise, curiosity, and fear. They even scream when hit and use profanity. However, their verbal repertoire is limited to a small number of canned responses to express tactical commands and lacks any kind of depth, content, or sophistication. Likewise, there is no difference between the responses of one Replica to the next. By the end of F.E.A.R., the Point Man will have killed 500, (50%) of the Replica soldiers. This would leave 500 (50%) still alive (not factoring in Replica casualties sustained against Delta Force, Armacham Technology Corporation Forces, etc.), assuming a battalion of approximately 1000 were, indeed, cloned and seized by Paxton Fettel as implied by Spen Jankowski in F.E.A.R.'s introduction. The fate of the variant VIs that weren't killed by the Point Man is unknown. If what was revealed about the Replicas in the story is accurate, it would follow that they fell into a state of suspended animation, waiting forever for commands from a master, that will never be issued. The prequel video on the DVD version of the game indicates Alma Wade is able to receive information from the Replicas, although so abstractly that she does not know who or what they are. It is possible she was communicating with prototypes of these soldiers and not the ones in F.E.A.R.. Number Of Replicas, Replicas Heavy Armors, Replica REV6 Powered Armors and other Replica Forces killed in each Interval. *Interval 1: 0 Replicas killed in action. *Interval 2: 25 Replicas killed in action. *Interval 3: 106 Replicas killed in action. *Interval 4: 49 Replicas killed in action. *Interval 5: 55 Replicas killed in action. *interval 6: 69 Replicas killed in action. *Interval 7: 104 Replicas killed in action. *Interval 8: 78 Replicas killed in action and 1 Truck destroyed. *Interval 9: 14 Replicas killed in action. *Interval 10: (3) Replicas killed in action. Total of Replicas killed in FEAR: 500 (503) Replicas killed in action. Radio Transmissions Despite their link to Paxton Fettel, Replicas rely on radio chatter to communicate between themselves. Replica Hi-Command is often heard communicating with individual squads, for example, *"Echo 12, we have reports of a possible intruder in your vicinity." *"We haven't seen anything." *"Roger, keep your eyes open." The Replica's radio chatter both gives away their position and informs the Point Man of enemy intentions (such as when they are about to throw a grenade or need reinforcements). While the soldiers are able to operate somewhat independently, they show no individual traits aside from call signs ("Echo 12", "Echo 5" and so on); their faces are never shown and they all speak in the same voice due to their cloned nature. Several radio transmissions indicate Replica soldiers can take orders from other Replicas, but nothing further is revealed about their rank or hierarchy. They usually operate in five man squads, each squad having a respective call sign ("Echo 0", "Bravo 3", "Zulu 6"). Replica Heavy Armor, Replica Assassins and Replica REV6 Powered Armor are never heard to speak but the Heavy Armors do emit an inhuman growl when they are killed. They may also detect the player if something is done out of the ordinary in their presence. An example of this would be if the player uses their flashlight in the vicinity of the Replicas, one will call to his comrades "Flashlight! Contact!" Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, Replica squad formations have changed, so that the Point Man often encounters one Replica Elite Soldier in every squad, perhaps acting as or standing in for squad leaders. A new type of Replica soldier also appears in Extraction Point: Replica Laser Elite Soldiers wear a steel visor with steel plate armor over a black bodysuit. A few of them carry the new Type-12 Laser Carbine weapon. A few other new types of Replicas appear in Extraction Point: the Replica Heavy Riot Armor is a new type of Replica Heavy Armor equipped with new armor, the TG-2A Minigun and a riot shield. The Replica REV8 Leviathan is a type of powered armor more heavily armed than the Replica REV6 Powered Armor. Number Of Replicas Killed In Action *Interval 1: 60 Replicas Killed In Action. *Interval 2: 101 Replicas Killed In Action. *Interval 3: 121 Replicas Killed In Action. *Interval 4: 36 Replicas Killed In Action. *Interval 5: 32 Replicas Killed In Action. *Interval 6: 12 Replicas Killed In Action. Total of Replicas killed In F.E.A.R. Extraction Point: 362 Replicas Killed In Action. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Replicas also appear in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate but no longer make up the majority of the enemies, with the Nightcrawlers taking their place. Number Of All Kinds of Replicas Killed In Action *Interval 1: 67 Replicas Killed In Action. *Interval 2: None. *Interval 3: 22 Replicas Killed In Action. *Interval 4: 12 Replicas Killed In Action. *Interval 5: 51 Replicas Killed In Action. *Interval 6: 3 Replicas (Assassin for precision) Killed In Action. *Interval 7: 38 Replicas Killed In Action. Total of Replicas killed In F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate: 193 Replicas Killed In Action. *Bonus Mission 1: 27 Replicas Killed In Action. *Bonus Mission 2: 33 Replicas Killed In Action. *Bonus Mission 3: 34 Replicas Killed In Action. Total: 94 Replicas Killed In Action in Bonus Mission. Replica Unit Types * Replica Soldiers **Replica Recon Soldiers **Replica Fatigues Soldiers **Replica Urban Soldiers **Replica Desert Soldiers **Replica Tactical Soldiers **Replica Elite Soldiers **Replica Snipers **Replica Laser Elite Soldiers *Other Replica Forces **Replica Heavy Armor **Replica Heavy Riot Armor **Replica Assassins **Replica REV6 Powered Armor **Replica REV8 Leviathan **Replica Armored Truck F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin - Variant VII In F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, the new Variant VII Replica Forces have been reactivated by Alma, and are hellbent on finishing the mission their predecessor Variant have started - and failed. Depending on the time line followed, about two-thirds of the original Replica battalion have been killed, but according to the Monolith time line, only about one-third to half have been killed. However, it is never stated how many Replicas are killed by police and military outside of the player's actions. The total number of Replicas is also in question, but one can assume that each variant was produced at battalion strength. The Variant VII Replicas do not share any equipment in common with the older Replicas encountered in F.E.A.R.. They are shown wearing all new armor, weapons, and vehicles such as the Elite Powered Armor and a modified version of the Replica armored truck that has a machine gun turret added on. Replicas wear several varieties of prototype armor, usually comprised of hard ceramic or metallic plates rather than the soft Kevlar armor used by Replicas in the first F.E.A.R.. The new version Replicas are likely cloned from a different base donor than the original Replicas, as they have a completely different voice. They are also more independent and able to fight independent of a commander for a period of time as Fear 2: Reborn proves by showing that Replica command can take a generalized order and carry it out in the best way they see fit. As the game goes on, the Replicas begin to lose their coordination as Michael Becket's Psychic Signal increases, and at the very end of the game they lose all coordination, simply rushing Becket and M. Morales as they're mowed down. Morales comments that the Replicas seem to be acting as their own self-named Chapter, when Colonel Vanek uses a weak Telesthetic Amplifier and an Abomination to activate them, under the assumption that they'll easily kill the trapped player. They likely would have, except Alma arrives and kills the Guards and the Abomination, and makes a path for Michael Becket (although it seems accidental). Replica forces are then activated from their Pods as Becket enters their holding area, apparently by Alma. They suddenly are now controlled by her and begin to turn on the ATC black-ops squadron, who thought they would regain the control of the clone soldiers. After Becket reaches the surface, he witnesses multiple battles between the ATC and the Replica forces, causing chaos. Later in the game, however, Snake Fist reveals that, while the Replicas were "turned on" by Alma, the reason they're after Becket is because of his massive Telesthetic Signal acting as a magnet for Alma. However, as of the first F.E.A.R. 2 DLC, F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn, it's clear that not all Replicas are affected in this fashion: Foxtrot 813 fights his way through a substantial amount of Replicas who are apparently in the midst of another mission with orders to kill him on sight. When 813 nears ground zero (the origin of the explosion), a Replica can be heard reporting: "Negative command, Foxtrot 813 does not seem to be impaired like the others". Thus, a large number of Replicas (Fettel clones) are indeed "impaired" and are control by Paxton Fettel, while an even larger number (Non-Fettel clones) are controlled by Alma as she blindly pursues Becket. Paxton Fettel also informs 813 that the other Replicas are "blind to who they serve" as he is now opposed to Alma. She also made the Replicas generally "immune" (except for the ones that were cloned from his DNA like Foxtrot 813) to control by Fettel. One notable fact is that the player is now able to see the faces beneath the Replica soldiers' helmets. Later in the game, several of them have (for reasons unexplained) removed their helmets and face protection (or have simply never received them). Their faces are deformed as though they were burned in a fire and are bald. They all appear to have bar codes imprinted on the sides of their heads as a means of identification. It can be assumed that these units weren't prepared as much and were to be used only as an emergency measure. Number Of Replica Forces killed in each Interval. *Interval 1: 0 Replicas killed in action. *Interval 2: 0 Replicas killed in action. *Interval 3: 61 Replicas killed in action. *Interval 4: 105 Replicas killed in action. *Interval 5: 106 Replicas killed in action. *Interval 6: 222 Replicas killed in action. *Interval 7: 0 Replicas killed in action. Total of Replicas killed in FEAR 2: 494 Replicas killed in action. F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn The Replicas will be the main enemies in F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn once again. The only types that won't be encountered are the deformed Replica Unmasked Soldiers (Variant VII) and the Elite Powered Armor. In fact, about 99% of the standard replicas the player will be fighting are the regular soldiers. Only two Replica Heavy Soldiers (Variant VII) and four Replica Elites (Variant VII) are seen. Most replica battles will be mixed in with their special versions such as Power Armors, Heavy Armors, Snipers, and even Assassins, which makes the fight harder. There are 5 types of Variant VII Replicas "standard infantry" and 5 other special units in this game. Due to official names not being released, the names are a guess; hopefully it's more or less similar. Replica Unit Types * Replica Soldiers **Deformed Replicas (Variant VII) **Replica Troopers (Variant VII) **Replica Heavy Troopers (Variant VII) **Replica Snipers (Variant VII) **Replica Elites (Variant VII) *Other Replica Forces **Replica Heavy Armor **Replica Assassins **Replica REV6 Powered Armor **Elite Powered Armor **Replica Armored Truck Replica Unit Health Since Monolith hasn't released the SDK yet, the actual amount of health/armor is unknown. However, from testing, it was found the Andra FD-99 Submachine Gun is the best weapon to find out their health because it does the weakest amount of damage bullet-wise. Even the Seegert ACM46 Pistol does twice as much damage as the SMG. The following is a relative indication of how many bullets from the Andra FD-99 Submachine Gun are needed to bring each of these enemies down; accomplished by shooting them in the chest/arms but not the head or legs since these latter regions usually does more/less damage than their actual health. * Replica Soldiers **Replica Unmasked Soldiers (Variant VII) = 10 SMG Shots **Replica Soldier (Variant VII) = 10 SMG Shots **Replica Heavy Soldiers (Variant VII) = 15 SMG Shots **Replica Snipers (Variant VII) = 7 SMG Shots **Replica Elites (Variant VII) = 21 SMG Shots *Other Replica Forces **Replica Heavy Armor = 81 SMG Shots **Replica Assassins = 16 SMG Shots **Replica REV6 Powered Armor = 346 SMG Shots **Elite Powered Armor = ~780 SMG Shots **Replica Armored Truck = 83 SMG Shots (to the turret) F.E.A.R. 3 The Replica Forces make a return in F.E.A.R. 3, albeit in a subtle manner. They start to appear as the Point Man and Paxton Fettel venture deeper into the city of Fairport. For the reasons not revealed in the game, the Replicas are under complete control of Armacham Technology Corporation Forces, working alongside the normal human mercenaries. Many of the Replicas are equipped with stockier battle dress uniforms than the grunts, all bearing the force's insignia. Unfortunatly there was still a group of Replicas still in rouge status that are under the control of Harlen Wade that appeared in Ward. Unlike the ATC grunts who often panic over radio chatters, the replicas are notably silent, fearing nothing that stands in their paths. ATC Replica Unit Types *Infantry **Armacham Replica Troopers **Armacham Replica Shotgunners **Armacham Replica Explosive Tank Troopers **Armacham Replica Riot Trooper **Armacham Replica Heavy Rocket Soldier Trivia *Throughout the events of F.E.A.R., 1,549 Replicas have fallen in combat; with the inclusion of bonus missions, the tally rises to 1,643. Category:Enemies Category:Armacham Projects Category:Organizations